Waiting
by CelticNeptune
Summary: The love between Harry and Cedric


Waiting

J.B.

The Tri Wizard Tournament never left Harry's mind. Every second he would wonder why was his name placed in the Goblet? What will happen when the tournament began? Would I survive? The thought of his life taken away in a mere second was bubbling in his stomach like a potion lab during one of Snapes classes.

He was walking through a corridor one day dodging stares from Potter haters, wearing their buttons that had his head spinning and his eyes popping out of his face. So he walked faster. But every where he looked there was another pin another stare. Was the whole school against him? And out of no where for his lack of forward attention he bumped into Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts student chosen by the Goblet.

Cedric: "Oh, sorry Harry didn't see you coming"

Harry: "Umm… no it's all right Ced… ric" and at that time he noticed that it was Cedric and a rush of warm fall wind went through his body like a wave splashing on you by surprise. "I wasn't paying attention myself", as he hid his face from Cedric.

Cedric: "Are you alright Harry? I know the pins and everything are bringing you down but I have told my friends not to wear them. Cheer up I know it wasn't you that put your name in there." he started to walk away.

Harry: "Oh, Cedric!" Cedric came over to Harry. Harry whispered in his ear, "The first task is dragons"

Cedric: "Dragons!" in an under voice "Thanks Harry"

Cedric picked up his books and walked away. Harry felt that his heart was going too fast for him to know it was still beating. Like a humming bird flying over a flower, sucking the juice from which it needs to survive.

He walked up to his dormitory and got undressed and ready for bed. The stars seemed brighter then ever and he knew that this feeling meant something more. 'What is it with Cedric that makes me feel so…' Harry couldn't put anything at the end of that. Nothing seemed to fit right or give it justice. For all he did feel was feeling.

The next morning he felt weightless until he remember the first Task was today. On his walk down to get ready all he could think about was Cedric. "I hope he doesn't get hurt. What will I say to him when I see him? Does he even feel this way? Stop It!" He kept hurting himself just thinking about it.

Before he knew it he was at the hut where all the contestants were suiting up. Cedric was in the corner getting his shirt on. Harry lost the feeling in his knees when he saw Cedric's back. He couldn't hold his body up. The site of Cedric's pure smooth skin gave him a jerk of uncontrollable drunken love.

"There you are Harry", said Hermione from out of nowhere like a guardian angel. She knew that there was something going on with Harry. Ever since his last encounter with Cedric he had been acting… well freely she thought to herself. "Don't worry, you'll be fine". She gave Harry a hug and she walked out to go find Ron and together find a good seat to watch.

"Everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore. "Well best of luck to all of you!"

And the first task began.

Harry felt a rush of relief when the task was over. Everyone was cheering for him back at the Gryffindor Tower. He had successfully saved the Egg from the Dragon and held it up above his head for everyone to see. But what did it do? What was my purpose to save it in the first place? Harry asked himself. So all night he was awake trying to figure it out but all he could think about was Cedric. How did he manage to rescue the egg? Does he know what the purpose was to rescue it? Was it even a rescue?

A few days went by, and he saw Cedric down the hall. He ran to him and asked if he knew what to do with the egg. Though that wasn't what he wanted to talk about, it was his only chance _to_ talk with Cedric.

"I've heard that a good bath would do some good" said Cedric.

Harry: "What do you mean?"

But by the time he had asked, Cedric had already walked away. Harry stood starring at him. Analyzing every part if his body. From his curved back to his thin legs. He was tall, that with growth made his body more full and slender. He couldn't think of anything else through out the rest of the day. Not even the egg came across his mind, until he saw Cedric walking into the tub room. Harry looked at the egg in his arm and said "I wonder", and walked in quietly after him.

Cedric was half way undressed and about the only thing left on him was his short boxer briefs that showed every curve of him. All Harry could do was stand there and stare. Was this real? Harry put down his egg without knowing it and started to undress himself. He knew that this feeling couldn't be held any more and that nothing would change how he felt. It was either now or never, he thought to himself. Cedric had just finished undressing and was about to walk in the big tub. The tub was about 3 Jacuzzi's big and filled about a foot off the top with bubbles. Harry's body was shacking but he spoke.

"Cedric."

Cedric turned around and at first covered himself not knowing who said anything, but then realized it was Harry. Harry was barely visible. The only lights that were in the room were the 2 lights above the tub that were dimmed.

He started to walk slowly into the dimmed light towards Cedric counting every step he took. Cedric was shocked that Harry was also nude but yet relieved that he was at the same time. That he wasn't the only one not wearing anything but that the passion between them was truly immense that the stone floors didn't seem cold any more. Harry walked closer to him and Cedric let out a 'breathe' of longing. The thought and motion of Harry moving, his body, from side to side getting closer to him was enough to let him lose control of everything he thought he could control. Cedric fell to a sitting position on the edge of the tub and felt the bubbles touch his back. They were like little pokes, telling him to get back up. Harry was face to face with him. Cedric put his arms around Harry's waist and started to feel his warm milky skin. The sensual feeling went throughout Harry's body like a raging river that seemed to have no end.

The feeling of another person's body was exuberating and just as orgasmic as the thought of making love to that person. They couldn't hold back any more. Their lips slowly came together. They both fell in the water lost in each others kiss, using each others oxygen to breathe. Their exchange of breathe only lasted them for a short while until they both came to the surface, soap bubbled faced laughing. Cedric managed to get the suds off his face first and saw Harry had not and then softly removed them from his face to show his glowing skin like a full moon on a winter night. He moved his body closer to Harry's so that Harry was then sitting on Cedric ever so close to him ready when he was. Their stare never seemed to end between them. Their eyes never left the others.

Harry gasped. Cedric couldn't hold his want for Harry's body. The water was flowing out of the tub and over the walls. Still their eyes fixed upon each other. Harry's hands grasping Cedric's back leaving marks of lust and pain that he so deeply wanted, crying out each others names. The stone walls seemed to echo every feeling they wanted for each other. They didn't care who heard.

Cedric couldn't be in the water any more. He moved out of the tub and onto the side where a towel was laying for its use after a rinse. They laid their bodies on the cloth and fixed themselves. The tub seemed empty. There were no bubbles to be seen. But their want for each other would never be over passed.

It came. What they wanted. Their bodies filled with sweat and their deep breathing coming to its symphony end. Cedric let out and lay next to Harry. He could hardly breathe. Harry laid with his leg over Cedric and his arm over his chest, knowing that what they were waiting for had begun just right.


End file.
